


Operation: Destiel

by Kittytot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytot/pseuds/Kittytot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au where Dean has one class with Cas. They both like each other but neither of them know it so their friends step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. I know the chapter is kinda short but I think it's sufficient. Hope you like it

As Dean stumbled into the classroom, red faced and out of breath, everyone turned to look at the cause of the ruckus and interruption. Mr. Roman looked at Dean, rolled his eyes and said,  
“Late again are we Mr. Winchester.”

“Ya,ya,” Dean mumbled taking his seat, “Lucky I showed up at all.” But that's just the point, Dean did show up, and for the same reason he does everyday. It's because of the black haired blue eyed boy who sat directly in front of him. The two had never spoke a single word to each other but Dean knew three basic things about him, 1: his name, Castiel Novak, 2: he was absolutely GORGEOUS, and 3: he would never go for a guy like Dean (and for all he knew he wouldn't go for a guy period.) But it doesn't matter. Dean will do what he does everyday and just stare and wonder about the blue eyed boy in his history class.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time

At lunch Dean sat at his usual table and waited for his friends that he sat with. They were his best friend Jo, Garth, Ash, Benny, and his little brother Sam. They all were seniors except for Sam, who was a sophomore. They sat towards the back of the cafeteria, and there table angled just so that from where Dean sat he could see almost everyone in the room. But more importantly he could see Castiel. His eyes were just so…blue and hypnotic. And his hair, oh my god his hair was just perfect. ‘How could someone be so perfect?’ Dean thought to himself. It had been maybe 4 minutes of staring before Dean noticed Jo looking at him with a smug smile on her face. He hadn't even noticed she sat down.   
“You know,” she started “you've been pining after him forever. You could just talk to him, say hi.”  
“What would I say? Hi I'm Dean I'm in your history class and I practically stalk you at school?” He replied sarcastically.   
Jo rolled her eyes and just said, “I'm just saying, you've practically been in love with him since he moved here in 9th grade.”  
“How do I know he even swings that way, Jo?”  
“You TALK to him! Have a conversation?” She basically screamed.  
“I'm good. Thanks though.” Dean simply said and continued eating although his mind was still rushing with thoughts of Castiel. When Dean looked up at Jo one last time before leaving to go to guitar class, he saw a look in her eyes that said she was planning something, and Dean didn't want to know what it was.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Deans friends make a plan

After school Dean said to his friends and he and Sam walked home. About halfway there Sam’s phone lit up and Sam looked up and told Dean he was going to a friends. Sam scampered off, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. Sam looked at the text again, it was Gabe. It said:  
‘Jo texted me. She's over now with a plan and we need you.’  
‘Ok I'll be there in a couple.’ Sam texted back. Everyone who was close to Dean knew he liked Castiel, and Jo knew Gabriel, Castiel’s brother. Gabe knew Dean liked Castiel more importantly he knew Castiel liked Dean. This if how they will make the plan. 

When Dean got home the Impala was not in the driveway. John was still at work as usual, so Dean went up to his room and with nothing better to do he does his homework while listening to music. Soon enough he's finished and lays on his bed with thoughts of Castiel and His beautiful face and perfectness. Before long he fell asleep. 

In the morning Dean awoke and saw that it was 7:00. He grudgingly got up to get showered and ready for school. When he walked downstairs Sam was eating breakfast and the impala was still not in the driveway, which meant John probably went to a bar last night and was passed out somewhere.   
“Where were you last night, Sammy” Dean asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
“I told you, with friends”   
“Uha I'm sure you were Sammy.” Dean said smugly. Sam just rolled his eyes and put his plate in the sink.   
“Can we just go to school?” Sam pleaded. Dean grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door Sam right behind him. Dean couldn't figure out why Sam wanted to go to school so bad, I mean Sam loved school but today felt different. 

The morning was normal for Dean, he went from class to class as usual. Then there was lunch. Dean was at his usual table with his friends, when Sam called over a short, blonde boy whom Dean thought he recognised. Yes, Dean did recognise him. Castiel’s brother, Gabe. Gabe was coming over to the table, bringing Cas with him. ‘Cas is gonna sit with me at lunch, ok that's good. Fine actually’, Dean thought to himself as he panicked.   
“Hey guys, what's up? You know Cas, my brother,” Gabe said with a mischievous smirk on his face.   
“Hey,” Cas said to everyone trying to avoid Deans gaze. ‘Why is my brother such a jerk? Why Dean Winchester, why do we have to sit with him?’ Was the thought that whipped through Cas’s mind as he sat down next to Dean with his food.   
“You and Dean are in the same history class, right Cas?,” Jo questioned, trying to get Dean talking with Cas.   
“Umm, ya. Romans class right?”  
“Ya, Dick Roman. Fitting name I might add.” Dean answered Cas, giving his best and genuine smile. Cas laughed at that.  
“Definitely.” Dean and Cas, as well as the others at the table, engaged in comfortable and interesting conversation throughout lunch.

At the end of lunch all but Dean and Cas remained at the table.   
“You know,” Dean started’ “they set this up” Cas chuckled awkwardly.   
“Ya, my brother kinda likes to torment me. He knows that I kinda… um… have a crush on you,” Cas looked up at Dean through his eyelashes, blushing hard. Dean sat there dumbfounded. ‘Castiel Novak has a crush…on…me.’ Dean thought.   
“Listen if it's weird me liking you I can leave if you want, I apo-“ Cas started but was interrupted by a pair of lips slamming against his. After a moment Dean released Cas and said breathlessly, “Sorry, but you talk way too much. How about after school we go to the Roadhouse and grab some burgers?.” Dean asked taking Cas’s hand in his own and walking down the hallway. 

By the water fountain, Gabe, Sam, Jo and Benny, watched the two wander down the hallway, triumphant grins on their faces.   
“Operation:Destiel, complete.” Was the only thing they said before scampering off themselves before they were late for class.


	4. Getting to Know Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas stop at the roadhouse

Dean released Cas’s hand before heading to guitar class, with the promises of taking him out after school. Cas skipped to his next class hoping school would be over quicker than it usually felt. 

“So burgers at the roadhouse, Cas?” Dean asked Castiel as they lent against Dean’s Impala.   
“Let's go.” He replied with, jumping in the passenger seat.   
As they drove Dean linked their hands and Cas talked about his family. Apparently it was quite large.   
“I have 3 older brothers and an older sister. We're all named after angels but some of us got it a little easier than the others. There's the oldest Michael, next is Lucifer, but we usually call him Luke, then Gabriel, whom you already know, Me, and Anele, who we usually call Anna.” Cas says. Deans mouth is hanging open in aw at the list of names he's just received.   
“You're brother is really named Lucifer?” Dean inquired disbelieving.   
“But we usually call him Luke.”   
“Well I feel bad for him.” Dean laughed as they pulled into the roadhouse. 

Dean sat them at his usual table.   
“Winchester, haven't seen you up here lately,” Ellen Harvelle, owner of the roadhouse and Jo’s mother.   
“Ellen, this is Cas, Cas, Ellen,” Dean said as he introduced the two. “Cas is my boyfriend.” He said abruptly.   
“Well nice to meet you Cas, your welcome here any time. Usual for you I suppose.” She said more as a statement than a question.   
“And one for Cas too, thanks.” Cas sat their red-faced after watching the exchange of words. ‘Dean called me his boyfriend,’ Cas thought to himself.   
“So, I'm your…boyfriend?” Cas asked a little too shyly.   
“Only if you wanna be,” he said smirking.   
“YES, I…erm..mean…,” but he was cut off by yet again Deans lips on his.   
“Ok, break it up you two,” Jo said as she came by giving them their food. Cas was blushing again, but this time he wasn't the only one Dean’s face was as red as a tomato.   
“Thanks,” he mumbled to Jo as she walked away to talk to her mom. “So, this means I'm your boyfriend,” Dean said as he recovered from the prior events.   
“Ya,” Cas agreed, not yet reclaiming his natural colour. 

As they ate their food Cas talked more about his family and what he liked and disliked. Dean mostly listened, adding a nod in agreement occasionally. He liked the sound of Cas’s voice. The rough pitch, that sounded like there was gravel in his throat. It was overwhelmingly hot.


	5. Epilogue:2 years later

"Will you marry me?" Dean asked with an unsure smile on his face. Cas stood there shocked, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he processed what Dean just asked. 

"Of course," Dean slid the ring on Cas's finger and pulled him in to a hug. 

"I love you," he said pulling Cas closer to him. 

"And I you," replied Castiel. 

~~~~~ 

"I do," "And by the power vested in me I now pronounce you lawfully wedded husbands-" Cas pulled Dean in to a kiss and the entire church burst into cheers, with Gabriel, as Cas's best man, bawling his eyes out. 

"I love you" Cas said to Dean as they pulled away. 

"And I you," replied Dean, a smirk on his face. 

"That's my line," he barely got out before Dean pulled him down the aisle to the reception. 

The End


End file.
